Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of accessing data and a method of operating data in a document management system.
Description of the Related Art
In a document management system, in order to clarify how to access a document, storage locations of documents are expressed in a hierarchical manner with the use of a file path, a URL, or the like in many cases. In addition, in an application for accessing such hierarchical files as well, visibility and operability have been enhanced by expressing the storage structure of the documents in panoramic and hierarchical manners with the use of a tree view or the like.
In recent years, however, how the documents are displayed by an application has also changed with the widespread use of smartphones. The screen size of the smartphone is limited, and hence it is difficult to display the storage structure of the documents in a panoramic manner with the use of the tree view. Accordingly, for example, such a measure that only a part of the tree is displayed has been taken to address this problem, although the visibility and operability are decreased by this measure.
Meanwhile, in the Internet, data management using an electronic bulletin board system has become widespread. As the electronic bulletin board, there is known a “thread float bulletin board system” for displaying a group of data on a specific topic or subject in a collective manner. Moreover, in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2006/0155757, there is disclosed a timeline display system involving arranging pieces of data in chronological order for display.
In a personal computer or the like, the storage structure of the documents can be displayed in a panoramic manner by displaying the documents with the use of the tree view or the like. In the smartphone or the like, however, with its limited size of the screen, the above-mentioned problem has been addressed by limiting a part to be displayed and further employing a flat structure such as a thread and a timeline. However, when a part to be displayed is limited to one thread or the like, documents in other threads are hidden, and it is therefore difficult to access other hidden documents.